


How to Stop The Tears[ClydexCraig]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: South Park
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found him alone in the rain. Was it raindrops running down his best friends face, or tears??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long oneshot last year because someone requested it. And it's my first south park fic.
> 
> I revised it some and split it into chapters to put on here :) enjoy!

 He stood at the bus stop, yanking on the yellow cotton balls that were attached to his favorite blue hat. Some day he had to stop wearing this thing, but not any time soon. _Or at least I have to get a new one_ , Craig thought to himself, as one of the yellow cotton balls almost ripped off.  
  
He stood there lost in his thoughts, until he was pulled out of them by an argument that had quickly stirred up.  
  
"Shut up Kyle, you stupid Jew!" The tall fat kid shouted.  
  
Craig rolled his eyes, _'here we go again.'_  
  
Cartman was making his way over to Kyle, who had probably done nothing wrong, but of course, Cartman always had to pick a fight with him.  
  
"Cartman will you leave Kyle alone?! He just told you that the math test is today, not tomorrow! What's your problem?!" Stan yelled, shoving Cartman away from Kyle.  
  
"Yea fat ass! That's the last time I try and be nice to you!!! God, who gets angry at that??" Kyle questioned, with an exasperated sigh.  
  
The short redhead shook his head, his face turning red with anger. He looked up at Cartman with displeasure in his green eyes.  
  
"Well I don't need him to tell me that. You think you're smarter than me, from all your Jewiness!?" Asked Cartman, crossing his arms, and everyone ignored him.  
  
"You ok Kyle??" Craig asked, stepping a little closer to him and Stan.  
  
"Yea, I'm good dude. Fat ass Cartman over there didn't do anything to me!" Kyle said, loud enough for Cartman to hear.  
  
"What you say you stupid Jew!? Did I tell you, you could say my name?? Did I tell you, you could say, my name??" Cartman asked, coming closer to Kyle, and in a swift second, a tall flash of brown, red, and blue was in the middle of them, "Your little butt buddy can't protect you all the time, Kyle! Never utter my name again! You better respect my authoritah!!!"  
  
At that, Kenny muffled out something, that to Craig, sounded like he called Cartman a fat ass too.  
  
"Keeennny!" Whined Eric, "Don't be mean too."  
  
"At 'ss!" Kenny yelled out, still being muffled by the orange hood of his jacket.  
  
Cartman walked over to Kenny and wrapped his chunky arms around the tall slender boys neck. Kenny pulled his hood away from his face, revealing his messy golden blonde locks.  
  
"Will you stop messing with Kyle, fat ass??" Kenny asked, his voice now deep and smooth.  
  
Cartman ran his hands through Kenny's unruly hair, chuckling, "But you love dis fat ass. Hahahaha!" He laughed, mimicking that one Nicki Minaj song.  
  
Kenny rolled his eyes and shot Kyle an apologetic look, with his sky blues.  
  
"Sorry dude." He said, and Kyle nodded in understanding.  
  
Kenny looked back at Cartman, and Craig looked away as the two boys started to kiss, while the bus pulled up.  
  
Stan grabbed Kyle's hand and they walked onto the bus together. Craig cringed as he walked past Eric and Kenny, who were still sucking face. He started thinking about waking up earlier, so he didn't miss the bus at his own bus stop, and have to subject his eyes to anymore of this. Least Clyde, Token, and Tweek are somewhat normal, and don't fight constantly, or make out.  
  
When the bus finally arrived and everyone poured out of it, piling in to the school, Craig made his way to his locker, then homeroom.  
  
School went by in a blur for him and finally when it was over, he couldn't wait to get back home. He left out of school with Tweek and Token next to him.

As the three boys talked some, they suddenly got startled by a loud nasally voice, and arms wrapping around them.  
  
"Hey shit faces!!!" The voice loudly greeted.  
  
"OH JESUS!" Tweek screamed, almost passing out.  
  
"Dude don't do that! Tweeks here!" Craig scolded, turning around.  
  
"Good one man." Token said, high fiving Clyde.  
  
"Right!? And calm down Craig! He's fine. Right Tweekers, you're ok??" Clyde asked, grinning.  
  
"Uh, y-yea. You almost gave, gave me a GAH, heart attack though!" Tweek exclaimed, clutching his chest.  
  
"You'll be fine! How about I make it up to you by inviting all of you to my baseball game later. I'll give you money to buy food." Clyde said.  
  
"A-alright dude, I-I'll go." Tweek replied, trying to calm down.  
  
"Sure, if you're buying snacks, I guess I'll sit through it." Token said.  
  
"I'll pass." Craig rejected.  
  
"Really, why??" Clyde asked, looking hurt.  
  
"Because it's boring and I just want to chill at home. We can hang out tomorrow or something." Craig suggested.  
  
"Aw come on! What you gonna do at home?? Watch TV and masturbate?? Come on!!! You have to come!!!" Clyde insisted, "It's going to be an awesome game! I look hot in my uniform. I know you want to see!"  
  
Without even knowing it himself, Craig was already flicking Clyde off as he answered him, "I said no! We can hang out later."  
  
"Ugh, promise??" He asked, whining.  
  
"Yea, whatever dude. I'll see you guys later, I'm going home." Craig scoffed, ignoring Clyde's sad chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Aw ok. See ya Craig." Token said, and Tweek waved.  
  
Craig walked away from them and headed home.

He really wasn't in the mood to go out to a stupid baseball game, especially one of Clyde's. All Clyde does after his games is cling to Craig, and brag about how great he was, and Craig hates that. Craig actually hated a lot of things about Clyde, but for some reason, none of that ever stopped him from hanging out with him, or from being best friends with the popular jock.  
  
As Craig got home, he was greeted by silence. He would assume his parents and sister were out, if he didn't just see the car in the drive way.  
  
"Hey, I'm home." Craig called out, throwing his book bag to the side and flopping down on the living room couch.  
  
"How do we tell him??" He heard his dad whisper.  
  
"Mom should tell him, she saw it first." Ruby whispered.  
  
_What the hell is going on??_ Craig thought to himself as he headed to the kitchen, where all the whispering was going on.  
  
"What's for dinner mom??" Craig nonchalantly asked, as he saw his parents and sister gathered in the kitchen.  
  
When he entered the room, everyone got quiet and his mom's eyes grew big as she looked at him.  
  
"W-what's wrong??" Craig asked, feeling worried.  
  
"Sweety..." His mom started, "There's no easy way to say this but, but it's Stripe."  
  
"Stripe??" Craig questioned, "Shoot, did he get out of his cage again?? Don't worry I'll find him."  
  
"Son, it's not that. You see, y-your mother found Stripe uh, uh, well, Stripe must of died sometime this morning. I'm-I'm real sorry Craig." His dad informed.  
  
"What??" Craig asked, huffing out a laugh.  
  
"Really, we're shocked that he lived this long. I mean, you've had him since you were in 4th grade, now you're graduating. Guinea pigs don't usually last that long, so you should be happy and proud he lived a good life." Craig's Mom stated, trying to smile.  
  
"Yea! He was, really old." Ruby added, coming over to put a hand on her big brothers shoulder, "I know you really loved him, but he's gone now. I'm real sorry."  
  
He froze and didn't understand what they were talking about. Craig had just seen Stripe this morning. He fed him and watched him eat.  
  
"But he was fine! He was ok. I-I, I don't understand. He's sleeping right??" Craig asked, sounding like a child.  
  
Craig's father put his head down and went to the kitchen counter, where a little cage was. Craig turned his head as his father handed him the cage, that his beloved guinea pig lived in. He swallowed hard as he saw Stripe laying there, not moving.  
  
"We can burry him in the backyard if you'd like Craig." His mom suggested, and Craig nodded his head.  
  
He sat the cage down, and gently scooped the lifeless body of the tiny creature up. His dad gave him a bag to put it in, and he went to the backyard.  
  
After helping him dig a hole, Craig's family went inside, to give him some privacy.  
  
"So you're really gone?? Heh, I'm sorry. I wish you could of lived forever Stripe. That's stupid to say, right?? Really I felt like you were the only thing I could show all my emotions to. I'm going to miss you. Yea, you were just a guinea pig, but you were my bestfriend." Craig quietly declared, as he put Stripe in the little hole, and pushed dirt on top of it, "Rest in peace buddy."  
  
Craig went back inside to wash his hands and went to his room. He sat on his bed, feeling so upset and hurt, he couldn't even cry. After sitting there for sometime, he had to get out of the house. He grabbed his hoodie, and a pack of cigarettes and left his home, heading to the park.  
  
When he made it there, he sat at a swing set, far away from everything. He was glad not too many people were out today. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it, then exhaled, trying to blow the pain away. The more he thought about Stripe, the more his chest hurt, and as his flood gates were about to burst, to add insult to injury, it began to rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Clyde's baseball game had just finished, and they won. Allowing him to gloat about it, the whole way to Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse.   
  
"Hey you want to go to the park or something and hang out??" Clyde asked, looking at Token and Tweek.  
  
"Sorry can't. I have to get home, or my parents will start calling." Token said, getting up.  
  
"I-I, I have to w-work. Sorry." Said Tweek, taking a big sip from a coffee mug.  
  
"Ugh, fine. I'll go by myself. I don't feel like going home yet. Bye guys!" Clyde said, as he walked out the coffee shop, Token and Tweek waving at him.  
  
When Clyde made it to the park, it started to rain.  
  
"Shit." He mumbled to himself, remembering his red varsity jacket doesn't have a hood on it.  
  
As he was about to start running home, he saw a familiar blue figure off in the distance.  
  
"Hey, C-" He stopped himself, realizing that Craig's head was down.  
  
Worried, Clyde quickly walked over to his friend and stood in front of him. He could see that Craig was looking off into space, and that his blue eyes were red. When Craig noticed Clyde standing there, he put his head down more.  
  
"What are you doing here??" Craig questioned.  
  
"I was just taking a walk are you ok??" He quickly asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. I was about to go home. It's sprinkling." He replied, still looking down.  
  
"Well uh, I mean, your eyes looked red so, are you sure you're alright??" Clyde asked.  
  
"Yea I'm fine."  
  
After Craig answered and was about to rush home, it started to down pour.  
  
"Let's get out of the rain!" Clyde shouted, grabbing onto Craig's wrist, and leading him to the men's bathroom.  
  
When they got in to the two urinal one stall bathroom, Clyde locked the door behind him.  
  
"Look, I'm fine in the rain. I just want to get home, so move." Craig commanded, trying to push Clyde, who was blocking the door, out of the way.  
  
"D-dude, were you crying?!" Clyde asked, looking in to Craig's eyes.  
  
"N-No! No, of course not." Said Craig, quickly looking away from his friend.  
  
When he turned his head, his eyes met his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, and he saw how red his eyes and face were.   
  
His normal deadpan expression was gone and replaced with a pitiful red mess.  
  
"I need to go." Craig whispered, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Craig, why are you crying??" Clyde cautiously asked.  
  
He wasn't sure if those were actual tears, or if his face was just wet from the rain. Clyde had never seen Craig cry before, he actually didn't think anyone had.   
  
"I'm not crying I'm just..." Craig started, then looked up at Clyde, tears filling his blue eyes.  
  
"What happened??" Clyde questioned, feeling his own chest tighten and his throat get soar.  
  
"S-Stripe. Stripe died today." Craig informed, trying to keep the tears from coming out.  
  
"Dude." Clyde whispered, coming closer to his friend, "I'm sorry. I know he meant the world to you. Wow. Well, he lived a long time. You should be really happy that he lived for this long. Now he can be in guinea pig heaven, with hot guinea pig angels, and he can eat all the seeds and tacos he wants."  
  
Craig sniffed, "Not everyone likes tacos as much as you."  
  
"Ha, well maybe Stripe did! Now come on, don't cry."  
  
"I-I'm not, not crying C-Clyde." He said, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Clyde sighed and rolled his eyes, "Come here."  
  
He pulled Craig in to a big embrace, letting the taller boy lean his head on his shoulder.   
  
As they hugged, Clyde couldn't help but notice how warm his best friend was. It made him hold him even tighter, warming his own wet body up more.  
  
The boys pulled away from each other a little and looked at one another. Clyde took this opportunity, to wipe away Craig's tears with his sleeve, making Craig smirk a little.  
  
"T-Thanks. Thanks for being here for me. I owe y-you one." Craig stated, wrapping his arms around Clyde's waist.  
  
"Of course, what are friends for. Now please, stop crying." Clyde softly commanded.  
  
"I'm trying." He replied, sniffling.  
  
Clyde smirked and brought his hand to Craig's cold cheek, instantly warming it.  
  
"I know how to make you stop crying." He said, rubbing his thumb on the others cheek.  
  
Before Craig could ask, his words were stopped by a pair of wet cold lips, coming in to contact with his own. Clyde brought Craig closer and deepened the kiss, as he titled his head to the side, tasting and smelling the cigarette smoke still lingering on Craig's lips.  
  
Craig's mind hazed for a second, but then he was quickly brought back to reality and pushed Clyde away from himself.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing dude!?" Craig sternly questioned.  
  
"What do you mean??" Clyde innocently asked.  
  
"What do I mean?! You just, just kissed me! Why would you do that!?"  
  
Clyde smiled at his flustered friend in front of him, grabbing onto his hands.  
  
"See I told you I knew how to stop you from crying. I don't see anymore tears. I'm the best!" Clyde bragged.  
  
The tall black haired boy instantly pulled his hands away and pushed his friend again.  
  
"Never do that again! I'm not one of your girls you whore yourself out to! You can't just kiss me like that! Fuck is your problem!?" He asked, wiping his mouth, "The rains stopping, I'm going home."  
  
"You sure?? I'm sorry for startling you, but it did work." Said Clyde, trying to hug Craig again.  
  
Craig pushed Clyde away one more time, unlocked the bathroom door, and left, practically running home. Not once looking back at how sad his friend looked, when he left him behind.  
  
When he got to his house and explained to his parents were he was, he went up into his room and laid on his bed.  
  
"Stupid Clyde! He thinks everything's a joke!" Craig mumbled to himself, as he tossed and turned in his bed, "I can't believe he kissed me! His lips were so cold."  
  
He touched his own thin pink lips, then jumped and blushed when he realized he was replaying the kiss in his mind.  
  
"Shit! What's wrong with me!?"  
  
Craig quickly went under the covers and covered his face; trying to hide himself from his own embarrassment. Soon, it started to get late and he drifted off to sleep, still thinking about Clyde.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since the kiss and Craig was keeping his distance from Clyde, even ignoring his texts and calls. He was even afraid to face him at school.

"Hey Tweekers." Craig greeted, getting a big smile from the tiny blonde, that was leaning beside his locker.

"Hey Craig! You study for that, that science test yet??" Tweek asked, fidgeting with the uneven buttons on his shirt some.

"Yea, I did a little. Wanna come over my house later and study some?? We can watch TV or something afterwards." He asked, searching for books in his locker.

"Y-yea!" Tweek replied, "I'll just-"

"Behind you Tweek." A deep voice rang.

Tweek screamed and jumped, "THE GOVERMENTS IN MY BRAIN!!! OH SHIT! CRAIG RUN!!! THEIR GOING TO ENSLAVE US ALL!!!"

Craig and the tall boy with dreads behind Tweek laughed as Tweek gripped on to Craig for dear life.

"Token, did you really have to??" Craig asked, getting his books out of his locker, with Tweek still clinging to him.

"Haha, yes I had to! Ha, Tweek man, I'm sorry. It's just me." Said Token, smiling brightly.

Tweek slowly turned around and frowned, still a little jumpy.

"Token! Gah! Dude you scared the GAH, shit out of me!!!" Screamed Tweek, pushing Token with his shaky hand, getting a laugh back in response.

"Come on guys, we'll be late for first period." Token said, turning around, and both boys followed.

"Hey, GAH! Token, where's C-Clyde??" Tweek questioned.

Craig's face hardened from hearing that name. He was dreading having to face him at lunch, but he had to keep his cool. He didn't want anyone to find out.

"Tweek, I told you to cut back on the coffee, you need to relax, and Clyde gave Bebe a ride to school today, so he's probably already in class." He answered.

Wait, Bebe?? Craig couldn't help but repeat in his head.

 

"YOU'RE BACK WITH BEBE!?" Craig questioned, almost chocking on the carton of milk he was drinking.

His friends looked at him, startled by his sudden out burst.

He was now at lunch, sitting at his normal table with Clyde, Token, and Tweek. When they sit here, he usually sits next to Clyde, but he made sure he was next to Tweek, and across from Token. 

The boys were casually talking, when Clyde announced that he was with Bebe yesterday.

"Uh, yea. After she left Wendy's house, because Token here, was in Wendy's room with her half the night." Clyde said, winking and nudging Token.

"Hey, we were just studying, just studying." Assured Token, laughing with Clyde.

"Well after that, Bebe felt lonely so she came over to my house. We talked some and she was wearing a low cut shirt, and I was feeling sorry for breaking up with her in the first place, so we got back together. My parents were upstairs, so we made out a little and now those tits are all mine again." Clyde explained, smugly smirking.

While he retold his story, as if on cue, a mess of curly blonde locks was beside Clyde, with a hand on her curvy hip.

"Hi baby." Bebe said, leaning over, so her boobs were everywhere, "How are you boys doing??"

Tweek instantly started to twitch as he tried to answer Bebe.

"We're doing g-GAH, I CAN'T!" Tweek said, face turning red as he put his head down.

Bebe giggled, "I'm sorry for interrupting you guys, I just wanted to see my sexy man, but my girls need me." She said, glancing over her shoulder, "I just wanted to make sure I'll still be seeing you Friday night. You're coming over my house still, right Clyde?? My parents won't be home."

"Of course I am babe. Maybe you can finally wear that outfit you bought at Victoria Secret." Clyde said, making his voice deep.

"Clyde!" Gasped Bebe, "Don't say that in front of your friends! But we'll see. I have to go now, buh-bye."

Bebe hugged the side of Clyde, kissed his cheek, and waved to the rest of us, before getting dragged away by some girls. 

Token and Clyde high fived, as Craig rolled his eyes. He didn't know why, but seeing her all over Clyde, bothered him.

 

After school, he was at his house with Tweek, both boys were in Craig's living room watching TV.

The whole time while sitting there, Craig couldn't help but think about Clyde. He got back with Bebe but, he kissed Craig a few days ago. Did that mean nothing?? Craig shook off this feeling, assuring himself that it did in fact mean nothing, and Clyde was just messing around as always. Even though he tried to convince himself of this, Craig was still a little tense, and if Tweek knew one thing, it was when someone was tense.

"Hey, you, you ok??" Tweek asked, in a small voice.

"Uh, yea, I'm fine... I think." Replied Craig, with a sigh.

The small blonde reached for the remote and turned down the TV some, shakily turning to face his friend.

"You want to talk about it??" He asked, twitching a little.

Craig thought for a moment, then sighed again.

"I'm going to ask you something Tweek, but you, can't judge me, and you can't tell anyone, ok??" He slowly asked, trying not to overwhelm the hyper boy.

Tweek nodded his head in understanding, listening to Craig.

"Ok. So like, is, is kissing a guy, gay?? I mean, if you were to kiss a guy right now, and afterwards you kept on thinking about it, does that mean you liked it, would that mean you're gay?? Does that mean you like the guy??" Craig interrogated, then looked at Tweek, who was shaking some.

"Well, well, if-if, if you wanted to kiss a dude, that be no, no problem. I would just, I would just..." Tweek looked up at Craig, worry in his sky blue eyes, "OH JESUS, TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!"

Craig immediately put his hand on Tweeks shoulder.

"Dude, calm down! If you can't answer it's fine I just-"

"I don't want to get pregnant!" Tweek yelled, moving away from Craig.

Craig scoffed, but huffed out a little laugh, "Tweekers, I'm not talking about kissing you, and you wouldn't get pregnant if I did! I'm talking about... Clyde."

"Clyde?? You like, like Clyde??" Tweek asked, calming down some.

"I wouldn't say like! But, when Stripe passed away Friday he, he kissed me, to comfort me. And I can't stop thinking about it! I pushed him away of course but, I don't know, part of me feels like I should of just let him kiss me. Now he's dating Bebe again. She's hot, and cool, and has big tits so, how am I suppose to compete with that??" Craig explained, then felt his face get hot afterwards, realizing that he was jealous of a girl.

"If Craig kissed you, to to make you feel better, than he probably, l-likes you. He usually f-flirts with everyone for the hell of it. But it sounds, sounds like he meant it when he kissed y-you, and it sounds like you like him, too." Said Tweek, trying not to get stressed over the topic, "You should, should tell him how you feel, or sh-show him somehow."

Craig smirked a little, over the wise words of Tweek, thanking him and ruffling his spiky blonde hair a bit.

"I'm glad I asked you." Craig stated, and Tweek beamed.

Though it was hard, Craig decided to take Tweeks advice. He would wait a couple weeks, until they could be alone, and talk to Clyde about all of this. Since Craig and Clyde's family were going out of town, and taking their sisters with them, Craig thought that would be the perfect opportunity to discuss this with his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

As that week came, Craig prepared himself for what he wanted to ask. He just needed to be straightforward and ask if Clyde meant anything by the kiss, then ask why he got with Bebe then. It'd be easy, Craig was always straightforward, but he was a little nervous.  
  
"Ok boys, you have all of the emergency numbers, and we'll always be right next to our cellphones if you need anything." Clyde's dad explained, "You two behave, and NO GIRLS OVER AND NO PARTIES!"  
  
"Yea, yea Dad, we know!" Replied Clyde, hugging his parents.  
  
"Behave Craig. We won't be gone for too long, and we mean it, no one's allowed over. Have fun boys." Said Craig's mom, smothering Craig in a hug.  
  
After saying bye to their families and watching them leave, the boys went to Craig's living room to hang out.  
  
"I'm so glad tomorrow's our last day, then it's spring break!" Clyde happily said, and Craig nodded in agreement, "I might bring Bebe over later, so don't make too much noise, or I can just take her to my house, if that'd be better."  
  
Craig bawled his fist.  
  
"Parents just said no girls." He informed.  
  
"Pshh! Like they'll know. Calm down and live a little!" Clyde ordered, pulling out his phone, and tapping away at the screen.  
  
After a little while of silence, Craig heard a little sad aw come from Clyde.  
  
"She can't come. She's real busy with family junk I guess. Oh well, guess it's just the two us. Less you want to have some people over and throw the best spring break party ever." Clyde said, smiling brightly.  
  
"No!" Craig firmly said, flicking Clyde off.  
  
Clyde rolled his eyes.  
  
"Brah, the next time you flip me off, I'ma suck on that finger." He creepily threatened.  
  
Craig jumped and retracted his finger, his face immediately turning red as Clyde laughed.  
  
"I'm going to my room, asshole!" He sternly said, "We have to get up early."  
  
"Alright mom, night!" Clyde called out.  
  
Craig ignored him and went up to his room. When he sat down on his bed, he punched the soft mattress. feeling pissed.

It seems like Clyde always knows how to get under his skin, and he hated it! He was so mad right now, he felt like going downstairs and punching Clyde in his face.  
  
After sometime of seething, Craig decided to go back downstairs, just to pick another fight with Clyde.  
  
"There's no way I'ma let him make me get this pissed over something little, without making him pay for it!" Craig mumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs.  
  
He was hoping Clyde hadn't gone home yet.  
  
When he made it to the living room, he saw his asshole of a friend, sleeping on the couch.

Craig rolled his eyes. Clyde was stretched out on the couch, and his clothes were ruffled up, showing various parts of his body.  
  
Craig felt his face get hot for some reason, as he examined his friend. It wasn't a minute ago that he wanted to strangle Clyde, now, now he felt like he wanted to hug him, and that thought made his stomach turn.  
  
"Fuck is wrong with me!?" Craig whispered, a little too loud.  
  
"Mmm..." Clyde groaned in his sleep.  
  
Craig froze, hoping not to wake him. When he heard Clyde start to lightly snore, he moved again, reaching over to a blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch. He gently threw the cover over the brunettes body.  
  
"Mm, Craig."   
  
He froze again, looking down at Clyde, who was still sleeping. Craig thought he was just hearing things, when it happened again.  
  
"Craig!" Clyde muttered, sounding distressed.  
  
Craig gulped at the sudden realization that his friend was having a nightmare, and calling out for him.  
  
He could see the sweat on Clyde's face and all the anger Craig had a little bit ago, dissipated, as he got on his knees in front of his best friend.  
  
"No, no. S-save me... Craig." Clyde grumbled, tossing some.  
  
Craig apprehensively reached out his hand and brushed Clyde's hair away from his forehead.  
  
"Shh, I'm right here dude." Craig whispered, now stroking Clyde's cheek.  
  
Craig didn't know why he was doing this, but he knew he had to. He felt obliged to answer Clyde's call.  
  
"Don't, Don't leave m..." Clyde mumbled, as he face softened some.  
  
"I'll never leave you." Craig quickly answered, without thinking.  
  
He felt butterflies in his stomach, from his own answer and his face felt hot. He didn't understand why that was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Why did he suddenly care for Clyde so much?? Or did he always care this much??  
  
"Craig??" Clyde questioned, opening his eyes.  
  
Craig quickly pulled his hand away from Clyde and looked in to his brown eyes, that were full of tears.  
  
"You fucking baby. You were having a nightmare." Craig said, as cold as possible.  
  
"Oh... I guess I was?? Heh, haven't had a nightmare that bad in a while." He said, a tear rolling down his face.  
  
Craig rolled his eyes, "You're always crying."  
  
"Shut up! No I'm not. I just... have an eye booger in my eye or something. Leave me alone." Demanded Clyde, as he sat up, "I'm, I'm going to go home. We can go to school together tomorrow, so don't sleep in. See ya."  
  
Craig stood up and walked Clyde to the door. Both boys looked at each other and Craig saw that Clyde still had tears in his eyes.  
  
"You going to be ok??" Craig asked, stepping closer to the shorter boy.  
  
"Uh yea. I'll be fine." Clyde replied, smirking a little.  
  
Craig knew he was lying, but he didn't want to ask anything else. He actually wanted Clyde to hurry up and leave because, he was scared. He felt like the more Clyde stood there, the more he wanted to hug him, and that thought was scary and new for him.  
  
"Ok bye. See ya in the morning." Craig quickly said, trying to forget his own feelings.  
  
Clyde nodded, and walked to his house. Craig shut and locked the door, walking upstairs to his room.   
  
He fell on to his bed and got under the covers. He couldn't stop thinking about Clyde and the feeling he got when he saw him having a nightmare. When Clyde called his name, he really felt like he had to save him, he felt like he had to keep him from being scared, and keep him from crying. Craig buried his face in his pillow, trying to make all his thoughts go away, but they wouldn't.  
  
"Damn... Maybe I do like him." Craig whispered, finally falling asleep.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The next day, both boys walked to school together and Craig saw that Clyde was back to his normal self. 

School went by fast and Craig was so happy to see Clyde so excited, that he decided that maybe they should have a spring break party.

It was a bit out of Craig's comfort zone, but if it was for Clyde, he didn't care. Even though he knew Bebe would be there, he still helped Clyde plan and get everything ready for the party. He even said that they could throw it at his house.

 

The day of the party was crazy of course, and there were so many people packed in to Craig's house, he thought the police would come at any moment, but they didn't and everyone looked like they were having fun.

Of course Craig stayed away from the crowds, and held up in the kitchen with a few other people. Someone older got a whole thing of alcohol for the party, so he was relaxing and drinking a few beers, as he watched Clyde be the life of the party. Craig watched him with a little smirk on his face, and he got even happier realizing that Bebe wasn't going to show up. 

 

It was getting pretty late, and everyone started to leave, thanking and high fiving Clyde and Craig as they left. 

"Hey man, I'm sorry. You ok??" Token asked, as he gave Clyde a bro hug.

"Yea! Don't even worry about it! I talked to her the other day, I knew something was going on, I don't give a shit!" Clyde said, laughing.

"Good! Who needs a hoe anyways, am I right??" Questioned Token, laughing too, as they walked to the door.

Craig sat down on his couch, feeling exhausted.

"H-Hey." He heard a tiny voice whisper.

He smiled at the blonde who sat down next to him.

"Hey Tweek, you have fun??" Craig asked.

"Yea! It was loud, and a lot of people were around me, but it was f-fun." Tweek assured, smirking.

"That's good."

"What about you, you have fun??"

"Uh, yea, yea I did."

"Good! You-you know, I think you should tell him, tonight." Said Tweek, glancing over at the door, where Clyde and Token stood, laughing.

Craig was caught off gaurd by Tweeks sudden persistence, and looked at him shocked.

"Really??"

"Y-Yea! Something happened. I heard the girls talking about it earlier." He informed.

"Talking about what??" Craig asked.

"Clyde! They, they s-said that-"

"Tweek! Let's go! Thought you said you wanted a ride home??" Token hollered.

Tweek jumped a little, then nodded his head, "I have, have to go. But trust me!"

Craig said ok and waved to Token and Tweek. 

"Have fun cleaning up!" Token laughed.

Craig stuck up his middle finger, and glared at Token as he left out with Tweek.

Clyde let out a big sigh and flopped down next to Craig, leaning on his shoulder.

"I had a little too much to drink. Don't make me go home." Clyde said, making puppy dog eyes at Craig.

"Yea whatever, you can spend the night. Just don't pass out." Craig replied, pushing Clyde off of him.

"I'm not that drunk! And oh, thanks for throwing this party with me, it was amazing."

"Oh, uh yea, sure. I guess it was. Glad you had fun." He said, "Hey um, if you don't mind me asking, where was Bebe?? Thought for sure she'd come, Wendy was here."

Clyde leaned away from him and put his head down. He took a deep breath, then began to speak.

"Well, we pretty much broke up." 

"What!? Why??" Craig asked, shocked.

"She's been cheating on me." Clyde said.

"Really?? Wow, I'm real sorry. Are you ok??" 

"Of course! I didn't care about her anyways. I just got back together with her just to do it, I really never liked her in the first place." Clyde admitted, sounding cheerful.

Craig froze a second as something inside of him snapped.

He scoffed, "I can't believe you."

"What??"

"No, I can't believe myself. I actually felt sorry for a second. I thought you'd be a little sad, but nope, of course not. Do you ever like anyone you date??" Craig asked.

"Well I mean, define like..." Replied Clyde, giggling some.

"I'm serious! You fucking disgust me! I don't understand how you date all these girls, they fall for you, and still, you treat them like crap. What's wrong with you?? Do you like messing with people's feelings?? That's sick!!! You think everything's a big joke!" He yelled, seething with anger.

"Craig, why are you getting so mad?? It's not like I don't like the girls it's just, I don't know, I don't want to be with them after a while. Calm down, jeez!" Clyde tried to explain, only making things worse.

Craig pushed Clyde as he gritted his teeth.

"I hate you. I hate everything about you! All you do is flirt with people and use them! You're so selfish, why do you even date people?? You can't just be single?? Wait, of course you can't! You always need someone to fuck, right?? If you're not dating someone, you have 1,000 friends with benefits. You're nasty as all hell! How can you, how can you live with yourself!? You flirt with people and hug all over them and, and k-kiss them! You do all that shit and don't even care about the other persons feelings, why!? Why!?" Craig questioned, now screaming in the brunettes face.

Tears came to Clyde's eyes.

"Because I want to try and feel something!!! OK!?" He yelled back, breathing heavily, "I can't feel anything! No matter what girl I date, no matter how much they like me, or how hot they are, even if I like them a little, that's it, I can't feel anything else. I can't like them as much as they like me, I can't love them. I just can't. I feel NOTHING, NOTHING, towards girls. Ok, is that what you want to hear?? You want to know the truth??" 

Craig nodded his head, still seething with anger.

"You do?? You want to hear me say it?? Ok then. I'm gay. Gay. I'm a fag, ok?? I'm a fucking homo! I can't even make myself like a girl, I can't do it. I've tried. Damn I've tired. But it's no use. I can't even feel anything for them, let alone get a boner from them. All those girls I was with, I made sure I broke up with half of them before we even went all the way, because of that reason." Clyde explained, shaking his head,  "It's terrible. I just, I can't help it. I try but nothing works."

Craig loosened up a little and calmed down, watching his friend cry.

"If you're gay, you know that's not really a big deal. You don't have to keep on pretending to be something you're not! What are you trying to do, keep up an image or something??" He asked.

"Of course you'd think that. I could careless about my image. I just don't want to look stupid, like I look now." He said, wiping tears away.

"What do you mean??"

"I've been with guys before Craig. I've had my fair share of boyfriends, and still, nothing. I try so hard so hard, to hide it. To hide-"

"You don't need to hide! I don't care if you're gay! None of your friends will either!" Craig cut in.

Clyde huffed out a laugh, "You don't get it, do you?? I can't feel anything for anyone else... because I'm in love already. And that person just declared that they basically hate my guts. I wanted to tell you, to just confess but, it was so hard to. I knew you didn't like me, I knew you hated me. I didn't want to get hurt, but started hurting other people. The more they fell in love with me, the more I realized how much I was in love, with you."

"What??"

"I love you Craig. I've liked you since we were kids and, it never stopped. I tried to hide it, but I couldn't. I tried to like girls, but it didn't work. Nothing worked. I was attracted to boys, but they weren't you, so it went no where. It hurts so much. I knew you'd never like me. I just love you so so much, and you hate me now. It's all my fault, I'm pathetic. I'm, I'm s-sorry." Clyde apologized, gasping for air, as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Shut up." Craig whispered.

"W-what??" He timidly asked.

"Shut up! You cry too much! You, you just start assuming shit and getting sad for no reason. Yea I hate you, everything you do pisses me off! You're fucking face disgusts me, and I want to punch it, but that doesn't mean you can still assume shit! You think I don't like you?? See, that's your problem. All you do is think about yourself! You never once stop and think about how other people really feel. You never bother to ask shit! You just, flirt and, kiss them, and don't even think that they might of liked it. That for the past month, all they could think about, was you. Your stupid face, your gross lips. Maybe, maybe they lo- care about you, as much as you care for them. You ever think about that?? Maybe they thought you were just a player, maybe they wished you would of said something sooner, but that never crossed your mind, did it??" The black haired boy asked, bawling his fist.

"C-Craig??"

"What!? You're still crying!!! Fucking stop!" He yelled, grabbing Clyde's face, "What do I have to do to get you to stop, hmm?? What??"

Clyde looked deep in to his friends eyes, seeing tears form in the corner of them. Before he could even say anything, Craig crashed his lips in to the other boys, in a harsh passionate kiss, that made Clyde stop crying, instantly. 

The kiss was deep and it sucked all the air from Clyde's lungs, as Craig forced his tongue in to the brunettes mouth. Clyde went limp and his vision hazed, he could only see blue orbs starring at him, like they were trying to read his very soul.

They pulled away from each other and Craig let go of Clyde's jaw, as both boys were breathing heavily.

"W-what was that for??" Clyde asked, still catching his breath, taken back by the sudden kiss.

"I, I owed you one. So now we're even." Craig coldly informed, "I'm, going to go upstairs. You can stay down here if you still want."

As Craig went to get up, he found himself unable to move.

"Let go of me." He ordered.

Clyde shook his head no. He was clinging onto Craig as tight as he could, looking up at the tall black haired boy.

"Don't leave me, not now. Craig... do, do you love me??" Clyde asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

Craig just turned his head and remained silent.

"No, please, please, you have to answer. Do you, or don't you??" He asked again, not getting any reply, "When, when I kissed you that day, I'm sorry. You were so sad and it was the only thing I could think of doing. Maybe I took advantage of the situation but, I did it to make you feel better. I wanted to see you happy again. I, I wanted to know how your lips felt, and how you would look if I made you smile. That kiss meant so much to me. It was the first time I got butterflies while kissing someone. When you stormed away, I was so hurt. I wanted to run after you, but my legs wouldn't move. My body told me to stay still and let you go. So I did, and got with Bebe to take my mind off of you. Of course it didn't work. I don't know why I thought it would. Craig, I'm so in love with you. I want to be with you. I want everyone to know that you're mine, and I'm yours, and no one else's. I want be by your side every day. I want hold your hand, and hug you, go on dates, take stupid selfies of us kissing and hugging... go all the way. I've never been in love, it hurts. Heh, it's horrible. I've loved you for so long, you'd think I'd be able to deal with the pain of not having you but, it gets worse every day."

Clyde let go of Craig and started to cry again. He was facing forward, with his head in his hand, when he felt strong arms wrap around him, only making him cry more.

"Don't leave me." Clyde begged.

Hearing that, Craig smirked a little and made Clyde look at him, wiping a tear from his cheek. 

"I'll never leave. I promise."

Clyde smiled at Craig's declaration. He slowly reached his arms up and wrapped them around Craig's neck.

"Can I, can I kiss you??" Clyde shyly asked, cheeks turning pink.

Craig rolled his eyes, "Don't ask dumb questions."

Clyde grinned and pulled Craig in for a kiss. When their lips connected, both boys got butterflies in their stomachs as their lips moved in sync. Craig smiled, tasting the alcohol in Clyde's mouth and Clyde tasted the familiar harsh cigarette taste in Craig's.

The brown eyed boy laid back on the couch, resting his back on a pillow as he looked up at Craig, who was now licking his lips. 

"I love you." He whispered, but Craig didn't respond.

Instead he crouched down and began to kiss up and down Clyde's neck, while taking off the jacket he was wearing. Clyde didn't hesitate to do the same, pulling off Craig's button up shirt and hat. 

They began to make out again as they desperately took off articles of clothing. Their lip movements were slow and sloppy, but passionate and very loving. Clyde let Craig take control, allowing himself to be pinned to the couch, moaning as Craig's hands roamed around his body. 

While they continued to make out Clyde slipped his hands to Craig's pants and began to unbutton them. When they were off, Craig was pushed back and the shorter boy got on top, taking his own pants off.

The black haired boy watched and moaned as Clyde rubbed his half naked body on his, twisting his hips, and dry humping him. 

The night was long, but far from over. Neither boy could separate from the other. Their bodies were entangled and when they were completely naked, taking in the sights of each others beautiful bodies, Craig had to stop.

"Wait!" He said, pushing Clyde some, "I've never done this before."

Clyde chuckled, "I know you haven't, and it's ok. There's a first time for everything."

"N-No! I mean, I've never done, any, of this before... With anyone." Craig admitted, blushing a little.

Clyde smiled and looked in to Craig's crystal blue eyes, the eyes that he loves so much. He got off of Craig and laid back on the couch, spreading his legs, while pulling the taller boy on to him.

"Then let me be your very first. Let me be the first person you fuck. Damn, I want to be your first and only." Clyde whispered.

"You sure??" Timidly asked Craig.

Clyde nodded his head yes, and pulled the other closer to his body, until there was no room between them.

Heavy breathing, moaning, and screaming could be heard throughout the house. Words of encouragement and endearment were whispered, orders and pleas were shouted and obeyed. Craig, who was experiencing something very, very new, was so overwhelmed, and loved every second of it. The way Clyde looked and felt, the way he moaned, the way he would grip onto his arms, call his name, Craig loved it all. 

Slow awkward humps, turned in to slow deliberate thrusts, that transformed in to a whirlwind of fast thrusts and bucks. The couch rocked back and forth, moving along with the boys actions, while the beautiful rhythmic sound of bare soft skin slapping together echoed through the room. 

With every thrust made, Clyde yelled for Craig. He had never experienced anything like this either. Clyde loved how big Craig was, he loved the hot passionate kisses he would get, after he yelled Craig's name and he was more than happy to let Craig do whatever he wanted to him. Craig was all the way in, and Clyde loved being this close to the blue eyed boy.

Pressure started to build up and both boys locked eyes as they began to release together. Bodies shook, twitched, and convulsed, voices raised, trembled, and became horse, as they rode out the waves of pleasure that ran through them, until they collapsed in to each other.

Craig laid on top of his new lover, not being able to move as he felt long arms hold him tight.

As the boys caught their breaths, Clyde was the first to say something.

"Craig."

"Y-Yes??"

Craig scooted up some and looked Clyde in the eyes.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much." He whispered.

Craig scoffed, "I heard you before, you don't have to keep saying it. You're just going to start crying again."

"Heh, so what if I do! I'm allowed to cry!" He retorted.

"No you're not! I hate when you cry, it's annoying! And, and it makes me sad, so stop! I, I never want to see you cry again." Craig said, ending by kissing Clyde's cheek.

Clyde nodded his head in understanding, "Ok."

"Alright. Oh, and uh, Clyde." Craig called out, laying his head beside the brunettes, so he could whisper in his ear.

"Yea??"

"I, I um, I love you too... a lot." He quietly said.

"I love you more. Heh, I'll never ever cry again, or even be sad again, as long as I have you." The brown eyed boy stated, smiling from ear to ear.

"Me too." Admitted Craig, smirking.

The boys began to happily kiss again and stayed like that the whole night. Clyde held Craig tighter, not wanting to let him go as he whispered in his ear, telling Craig how much he loved him, while they fell asleep, in each others arms.


End file.
